


Stone Soup

by RoeDusk



Series: Naruto Story Idea and Headcanon Grab Bag [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Ootsutsuki are all a bit insane, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: After the fall of Kaguya there was a time of hardship and famine.  It was in this period that the Ootsutsuki Brothers gifted chakra to the world.  There aren't many tails from this period, but this is one.  Or: A story inspired by the children's tale but with Hamura being a bit crazy.Part 2 of the Legacy of the Ootsutsuki alternate history idea.





	1. Tale

There is a story from ancient times, long enough ago that it has probably lost all similarity to its original version, of a stranger who came bearing gifts to the people of the world.  Times had been hard, for a great war had just been won, but better times waited just around the corner, if only they could learn to live long enough to see it.

The stranger came to towns during times of strife, when long time neighbors were just about to turn on each other over who was stinting who on food.  Seeing this the man would only smile, ask for the largest cooking pot in the town, and add a slice of the fruit he carried with him.  This fruit smelled nothing like anyone had ever smelled before, or since, and all he asked in return for a bit of the broth was that the recipient look for something to add in return, to make the soup that much better before it was shared.

In many towns he did this, the lure of that wonderful scent convincing even the stingiest of neighbors to give up a little spice or a handful of greens.  In each town he would leave the villagers better fed than they had been in months, and within half a year's time the area would be thriving once more.  After the stranger left, many people would begin to notice strange things they could do, for this - stories claim - was the origin of chakra outside of the Moon Goddess’s lineage.  And wherever one of the fruits was finally used up, for he had several, he would plant the pit hidden in a cave, a forest, the sands, or the sea, and move on.  These became the natural sites of chakra energy in the world we know today, populated by summon animals.

But not all the tales end there.  When the traveler had run out of fruit he still traveled.  When he came across more towns overcome by hunger he had nothing to offer.  But he’d seen too much of the world suffering to stop bringing villages together for one last meal.  So he cut out his eye, and used that to start the soup.   In the next village he cut off off his hand, cleaned it and used the meat to start the soup.  The marrow of his finger bones worked well enough in the next village, then the flesh of his arm, in pieces.  Finally he’d cut himself up to the shoulder, and times had gotten better enough he didn’t feel guilt at deciding he needed the rest of his limbs intact.

The flesh of the stranger gave people strange new powers as well, some waking up with power to shift their skin, to adapt their strength, or a change in their eyes.  All somehow related to the part he had sacrificed to feed them, rather than spontaneous, like the fruit’s gifts had been.

And some claim the stranger didn’t stop there.  Having spread his gift to as many people as he could, scarring himself forever in the process, he decided to travel once more and teach as many people the basics of that power.

But, of course, it’s just a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea... not sure I remember exactly why I had Hamura do that. I think it had something to do with possible ancestors of the Hyuga and Kaguya clans? Sorry if it disturbed anyone, I still think it fits.
> 
> Part 1 of this idea is [Legend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8340007) but can stand alone.


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some badly photographed Hamura art to go with the story.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about his clothes but his head came out nice. 
> 
> I'm still amazed we can be so technologically advanced but not able to scan pencil.


End file.
